Of Faults And Apologies
by Leviosa Wave
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt am Ende der Sommerferien unliebsamen Besuch aus der Vergangenheit, und bei Schulbeginn muss er eine "böse" Überraschung erleben. Für mehr müsst ihr schon lesen! ;) Warnung: sehr OoC! Außerdem lasse ich die Ereignisse aus den Büchern größtenteils außer Acht.
1. Chapter 1: Annoying Past

Hey, Leute!

Es gibt auch von mir mal was Neues. Es ist eine Idee die mir schon sehr lange om Kopf rumschwirrte und die ich dann irgendwann umgesetzt habe. Und das möchte ich jetzt euch zum Lesen geben. Also, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Aber ich warne euch vor, es ist sehr OoC.

LG Leviosa

* * *

**Titel: **Of faults and apologies

**Thema: **Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, Orte, Sprüche, und so weiter, aus dem Harry Potter-Universum, gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. Andere Charaktere (die in den Büchern/Filmen nicht explizit vorkommen) und auch andere Orte und anderes, gehören mir, ebenso wie die Story. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen und fiktiven Personen und schon bestehenden Storys geschehen zufällig und sind nicht beabsichtigt. Die Weiterverbreitung im Internet (ohne meine Einwilligung) ist strengstens verboten! Ich habe nicht vor mit diesen Storys Geld zu verdienen, ich schreibe sie nur zum Spaß.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Annoying Past**

Severus Snape saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel neben dem Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer vor sich hin prasselte und knackte. Die Flammen warfen zuckende Schatten in das beruhigende Halbdunkel des kleinen, mit Büchern voll gestellten, Raumes. Draußen begann es zu dämmern, der Abend brach herein. Für den Lehrer eine eher weniger tolle Tatsache. Die Sommerferien waren fast vorbei und mit jedem verstrichenen Tag rückte der Schulanfang unheilverkündend näher. Noch eine Woche, dann würde er wieder ein Jahr lang versuchen, inkompetenten, kleinen Plagegeistern die schwierige Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei beizubringen – wahrscheinlich ohne Erfolg. Es war eigentlich sinnlos es überhaupt zu versuchen, aber es war seine Aufgabe. Severus nahm das Glas Single Malt Whisky von dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben seinem Sessel und trank einen Schluck. Er behielt es in der Hand und blätterte eine Seite in dem Buch, dass auf seinen Beinen lag, um. Doch lesen tat er nicht. Er dachte daran, dass er das Wochenende vor Schulanfang schon nach Hogwarts musste zur Konferenz. Stundenpläne, diverse neue Regelungen und natürlich die Vorstellung des neuen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – das Übliche eben. Severus fragte sich, wer dieses Jahr den Posten besetzen würde, den er eigentlich haben wollte. Doch dass er diesen Posten jemals bekommen würde, würde wohl ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Er leerte das Glas und schlug das Buch zu, legte es auf den kleinen Tisch.

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Der Horizont hatte sich in ein feuriges Rot gefärbt und Wolken bedeckten kleine Flächen. Severus wollte sich gerade erneut ein Glas einschenken als er es laut an der Tür klopfen hörte, und schon dieser Umstand war verblüffend. Während er aufstand, fragte er sich, wer so laut klopfte. Gereizt, weil um seine Ruhe gebracht, ging er zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Als er in das Gesicht des Störenfrieds sah, konnte er ein überraschtes Schnappen nach Luft nicht vermeiden. Vor ihm stand, breit, aber unsicher grinsend, ein Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und bleicher Haut. Er war dünn, allerdings trotzdem muskulös. Er war etwa so groß wie Severus selbst, hatte die gleichen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen und ähnelte dem Tränkemeister auch sonst sehr. Der Mann trug eine schwarze Jacke aus leichtem Stoff, ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe.

„Hallo, Sev", sagte er, nun ohne Grinsen, aber trotzdem mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Severus starrte ihn lange an, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst. „Elijah", entgegnete er kühl. „Du erkennst mich noch", meinte der Mann namens Elijah scherzend. „Ja, tue ich! Was willst du?" „Darf ich rein?" „Nein." „Nein?" „Nein." Elijah sah Severus verwirrt an. „Sev, ich...", setzte er an. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Elijah!", unterbrach Snape ihn wütend. Elijah nickte. „Lass mich rein", forderte er nun bestimmt. Severus schnaubte. „Was an dem Wörtchen 'Nein' hast du nicht verstanden? Das 'N' oder das 'ein'?", erwiderte er und man konnte seine Gereiztheit förmlich mit Händen packen. „Nun hör mal, Severus, du könntest ruhig netter sein. Gerade zu mir. Schließlich bin ich...", begann Elijah. „Nein! Elijah, gerade dir gegenüber werde ich _nicht _netter sein. Das hast du nicht verdient." „Wieso?" „Du weißt sehr genau, wieso." „Deswegen? Immer noch? Willst du mir das ewig vorhalten?" „Ja." „Das ist dumm. Und das weißt du auch. Es ist über dreißig Jahre her." „Es sind genau dreißig, _Eli_." „Musst du das so genau nehmen?" „Ja." Elijah seufzte. „Komm schon! Wir sind...", fing er nun wieder an. „Nein. Wir sind gar nichts, damit das klar ist", schnitt Severus ihm erneut das Wort ab. „Aber..." „Nichts aber." „Severus, wieso bist du so nachtragend?" „Weil ich es bin, deswegen! Und jetzt verschwinde!" „Ich muss aber..." „Du musst gar nichts, außer sterben. Das muss jeder." „Ich will mit dir reden!" „Ich aber nicht mit dir! Verschwinde!"

Severus wollte die Tür zu schlagen, doch Elijah stellte den Fuß dazwischen und drückte die Tür wieder auf. Er sah Severus an. „Sev, bitte." Severus schüttelte wütend den Kopf, stieß Elijah von der Türschwelle und verschloss die Tür. Elijah blieb niedergeschlagen vor dem Haus stehen. Kalter Wind zog durch Spinner's End und er schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. Platzregen setzte ein. Elijah steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen. „Wie passend", murmelte er sarkastisch und lief mit hochgezogenen Schultern die Straße entlang.

Severus ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen, der Himmel fast vollkommen dunkel. Severus beobachtete den Regen, der die Fensterscheiben hinunter floss. „Regen – wie passend", meinte er und wandte seinen Blick zum Kaminfeuer. Es war fast erloschen. Er hätte nochmal etwas drauf werfen können, genug Glut war noch vorhanden, aber entschied sich dagegen und erhob sich stattdessen wieder vom Sessel. Er schloss kurz die Augen, seufzte, öffnete die Augen wieder und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, fiel er einfach in sein Bett, zog die Decke bis zum Hals und schlief ein.

* * *

Es war so absolut nicht seine Art. Überhaupt nicht. Er konnte es auch nicht leiden, doch an diesem Morgen tat er es: er wachte erheblich später auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, stand die Sonne schon hoch, war aber noch nicht an ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt. Er warf einen Blick auf die Taschenuhr, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag: kurz vor elf. Mit einem Mal war Severus hellwach und warf die Decke von sich herunter, so dass sie beinahe vom Bett fiel. Er fuhr sich über die müden Augen und dann durch die Haare. Er saß aufrecht im Bett und überlegte. Es war Sonntag. Was sollte er machen? Er entschloss sich dazu, erstmal zu duschen. Er verließ das Bett, schnappte sich etwas zum Anziehen und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad.

Minuten später kam er angezogen wieder raus. Er trug ein einfaches schwarzes Hemd, eine einfache schwarze Hose und schwarze Socken. Er ging in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee und Toast.

Gerade als er sich ins Wohnzimmer setzte und einen Schluck des Tee nehmen wollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie nur einen Spalt breit und erkannte Elijah. Der trug einen grauen Anzug. _Ich verfluche dich, Schicksal_, sagte er in Gedanken und raunte etwas Unverständliches.

„Morgen, Severus", sagte Elijah und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Was willst du, Elijah?", zischte Severus und öffnete die Tür nun doch ganz. „Ich dachte mir, ich versuch nochmal mit dir zu reden." „Siehst du, da liegt das Problem. Du kannst nicht denken! Zumindest nicht besonders gut oder logisch." „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich gestern Abend vielleicht gestört." Elijah ignorierte den bissigen Kommentar, hatte er ihn doch erwartet. „Und deswegen klopfst du morgens hier?", erwiderte Severus und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Morgens? Severus, es ist gleich zwölf Uhr", meinte Elijah überrascht. „Weiß ich. Bin aber erst vor einer Stunde aufgewacht." „Seit wann bist du ein Langschläfer?" „Weiß ich nicht. Wieso rede ich eigentlich mit dir? Du hast mich gestern gestört und störst mich jetzt. Hau ab!"

Severus wollte die Tür zu schlagen, doch Elijah hielt seinen Arm fest und drückte gegen die Tür. „Severus, bitte, hör mir doch mal zu. Es ist wichtig. Und es geht dich nicht minder etwas an", sagte er nun und blickte Severus direkt in die Augen. Severus sah auf die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte und schien einen Moment lang weit weg zu sein. Als er „wieder zurück" war, schüttelte er den Kopf und sah Elijah an. „Mach es doch so wie das letzte Mal. Treff nur für dich eine Entscheidung und lass mich aus dem Spiel. Hat doch schon einmal wunderbar funktioniert", sagte er. Er klang nicht wütend oder kühl, sondern enttäuscht – und das hörte Elijah genau raus. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ Severus' Arm los. „Hat es nicht. Es tut mir leid, Severus", murmelte er und sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden. „Die Entschuldigung kannst du dir sparen. Sie kommt dreißig Jahre zu spät", sagte Snape und schloss nun die Tür.

Elijah blieb vor der Tür stehen und erst als er das entfernte Läuten von Glocken hörte, ging er. Severus war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und sah auf die Asche im Kamin. Neben ihm lag auf einem Teller sein Frühstück, doch ihm war der Appetit gänzlich vergangen. Er trank seinen Tee, der an Wärme erheblich abgenommen hatte, und nahm sich dann ein Buch. Vielleicht würde es ihn ablenken. Doch als er las, oder es vielmehr versuchte, dachte er an Elijah und an dessen Worte. Und sogleich stellte er sich eine Frage: Was ging ihn etwas an, dass Elijah so dringend mit ihm besprechen wollte und nach dreißig Jahren wieder in seinem Leben auftauchte? Severus traf für sich eine Entscheidung: Besser er vergaß, dass Elijah hier war, dann konnte er sich auf das kommende Schuljahr konzentriert vorbereiten. Es war eine gute Entscheidung, die allerdings schwer in die Tat umzusetzen war.

* * *

So, wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel? Freue mich über Feedback! Eure Levi


	2. Chapter 2: The Other

So, ich grüße euch - und zwar mit Kapitel 2 dieser Story. Viel Erklärung gibt es nicht, abwarten. So viel dazu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**The Other**

Elijah stand niedergeschlagen vor seinem Haus in Cokeworth, nur ein paar Straßen von Snapes Haus entfernt. Er schloss die Tür auf und trat in den spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Er schaltete das Licht ein. Er ging den Flur entlang und bog kurz vor seinem Ende in das sich links von ihm befindende Wohnzimmer ein. Er warf seinen Trenchcoat auf die Rückenlehne eines roten Sessels, der schräg neben dem Kamin stand. Seufzend ließ Elijah sich in diesen sinken. Aus der Innenseite seines Anzugs zog er seinen Zauberstab. Er war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt und hatte einen metallisch glänzenden Griff dessen Ende ein Wolfskopf zierte.

Aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer kam ein Hund. Er hatte weiße Fellpartien (Beine, Bauch, Schnauze und Schwanz), der Rest des Fells war grau bis dunkelgrau mit schwarzen Schattierungen. Es war ein junger Siberian Husky, der auf den Namen Damon hörte. Mit auffallend strahlend hellblauen Augen, die am äußeren Rand der Iris etwas dunkler waren, sah Damon Elijah an, dann ging zu ihm und legte seine rechte Vorderpfote auf Elijahs rechtes Knie. Elijah lächelte matt. „Na, Damon, hast du Hunger?", fragte der Zauberer seinen Gefährten. Damon legte seinen Kopf schief und sah zum Flur. Elijah verstand und nickte. Damon trabte voraus, Elijah steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und folgte seinem Hund.

Im Flur führte eine dunkel lackierte Holztür in die Küche, wo Elijah aus einem Schrank das Hundefutter (Trockenfutter) nahm und es in eine Edelstahlschüssel füllte, die auf dem Boden neben der Tür stand. Damon machte sich schmatzend über sein Futter her während Elijah sich an den Küchentisch setzte.

* * *

Später am Nachmittag saß Elijah in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und trank Blended Scotch Whisky aus einem Kristallglas. Damon lag zu seinen Füßen und döste vor sich hin. Elijah hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf ihnen liegen. Müde sah er in das flackernde Feuer im Kamin, das zuckende Schatten auf ihn und Damon warf. Er seufzte und Damon spitzte die Ohren, hob den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst", meinte Elijah. Damon sah ihn an und legte seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Elijah legte seine Hand auf Damons Kopf und kraulte ihn gedankenverloren hinterm Ohr. _Oh, Severus, wenn du mir doch nur zuhören würdest..._, dachte er und beendete die Liebkosung seines Gefährten, der davon nicht begeistert war. Er sah sein Herrchen an. Elijah aber sah nur stur ins Feuer. „Was meinst du, Damon? Soll ich es nochmal versuchen? Hartnäckig sein?", fragte er schließlich den Hund nach einer Weile.

Damon bellte. Es war interessant, dass er Elijah offensichtlich verstand. Und Elijah verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte und ihm kam sogleich auch ein Idee, wie er endlich mit Severus reden könnte. Doch er hielt es für besser, wenn er damit noch warten würde. Er begann wieder damit Damon zu streicheln und Damon raunte zufrieden.

* * *

Elijah hatte die Nacht kaum schlafen können, auch bedingt dadurch, dass die Nacht ein Gewitter gewütet hatte, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er sich auf diesen Tag freute. Er wusste, mit seinem Plan würde er sich Severus noch mehr zum Feind machen. Diese Erkenntnis allein machte den Anzug liebenden Mann traurig. Wenn er daran dachte, wie viel sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten. Doch er konnte Severus auch verstehen, eben genau wegen dem, was sie durchgestanden hatten._ Vielleicht_, überlegte er als er duschen ging, _ist das der Grund, wieso er mich nun so hasst. Verständlich, im Nachhinein._

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet trat er etwas später aus der Dusche. Seine blasse Haut glänzte nass und seine Haare hingen ihm als tropfende Strähnen am Kopf. Er nahm ein kleineres Handtuch und band es sich wie einen Turban um den Kopf. Dann verließ er das Bad und trat vor einen wuchtigen Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer, der aus hellem Holz gefertigt war. Doch ging er nicht an den Schrank, sondern nahm seine Kleidung von einem alten Stuhl, der daneben stand. Es war der selbe Anzug wie am vorigen Tag, aber es würde nichts ausmachen, wenn er ihn nochmal trug.

Damon lag am Fuß des Bettes auf dem Boden und hob den Kopf als er Elijah das Zimmer verlassen hörte. Er stand auf, streckte sich, schüttelte sich und lief dem Zauberer nach. Der war schon in der Küche und machte Frühstück. „Guten Morgen, Damon. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er den Husky, der daraufhin bellte. Elijah stellte ihm sein Napf mit dem Trockenfutter hin und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch. Er trank Kaffee und aß eine Schüssel Müsli.

* * *

Elijah war nach dem Frühstück zuerst mal mit Damon eine Runde gegangen und nun saß er im Wohnzimmer und las. Als die Uhr eins schlug, sah er von seinem Buch auf. Damon lag vor dem Kamin und döste mal wieder vor sich hin. Elijah legte ein Lesezeichen ins Buch, klappte es zu und legte es auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch mit Glasplatte, der neben dem Sessel stand. Er stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo er vom Kleiderhaken seinen Trenchcoat nahm und ein schwarzes Hundegeschirr, die Leine dazu nahm er aus einer Schublade aus der Kommode neben den Haken. Damon kam in den Flur und sah ihn abwartend an. „Nun, Damon, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Elijah lächelnd und machte seinem Freund das Geschirr um, die Leine steckte er in eine Innentasche seines Trenchcoats. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel aus einer Schale auf der Kommode und verließ mit Damon im Schlepptau das Haus.

Er lief mit einem etwas nervösen Puls die Straßen entlang bis zu Spinner's End (ist eine Straße) und stand schließlich zum dritten Mal vor der Tür von Severus. _Diesmal wird er wohl schon eine Weile wach sein_, dachte Elijah. Damon stellte sich dicht an die Hauswand und wartete nur. Elijah atmete tief durch und klopfte. Es dauert etwas bis er Schritte hinter der Tür hörte und unverständliches, anscheinend genervtes, Murmeln. _Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch genervt_, dachte sich Elijah und zuckte mit den Schultern als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Du schon wieder! Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Oder willst du mich zu Tode nerven?", schnauzte Severus eindeutig genervt und gereizt. Elijah war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dass eine gute Idee war, aber jetzt war er schon hier, da konnte er es auch zu Ende bringen. „Zu Tode nerven?", fragte er daher und warf einen Seitenblick auf Damon, den Severus offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Du bist nervtötend! Du nervst mich solange bis ich tot umfalle. Interpretiere es so, wie du willst, aber – um Gottes Willen – lass mir endlich meinen Frieden!", erwiderte Severus und war wieder kurz davor die Tür zuzuschmeißen. Und wieder hielt Elijah ihn auf. „Nein, diesmal lasse ich mich nicht so einfach abschütteln, Sev. Wir haben zu reden", sagte er bestimmt. „Sev? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen?!", meinte Snape leise drohend. „Früher hat es dich nie gestört." „Früher! Das ist das Stichwort. Früher ist vorbei. Vergangenheit. Ein – für alle Mal!" Doch Elijah lächelte nur und machte eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung. Im nächsten Moment lief Damon an beiden vorbei in das Haus.

Severus sah dem Hund nach, dann sah er Elijah an. „Deiner?", fragte er leise. Elijah nickte. „Hol den verdammt Hund hier raus oder du bist des Todes!", meinte nun Severus wütend. „Dafür musst du mich wohl rein lassen", bemerkte Elijah grinsend. Und Severus wurde es schlagartig bewusst. „Du hattest das geplant", sagte er und klang dabei überrascht. Elijah nickte. „Dir ist wohl jedes Mittel recht, oder?" „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden muss", merkte Elijah an und schob sich an Severus vorbei in das Haus. Er hörte Severus seufzen und suchte Damon.

Damon saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. „Mein Guter", flüsterte Elijah und klopfte ihm liebevoll an die Seite. Severus betrat den Raum. „Du hast deinen Köter. Jetzt verschwinden wieder!", sagte er und wies mit der Hand auf die Tür. Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du mir nur einen Moment zuhören, Severus?", fragte er und sah den anderen bittend an, doch dieser wandte den Blick ab. „Das wäre ein verschwendeter Moment", entgegnete er tonlos. „Nimm deinen Hund und verlass mein Haus, Elijah." Elijah schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Snape sah ihn gereizt an. „Kannst du das mal lassen? Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis mit dir zu reden und mir fahle Erklärungen anzuhören oder irgendetwas, was mir vollkommen egal ist. Versteh es endlich. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Und das spätestens seit dem Zeitpunkt seit ich als Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Ende, fertig, aus! Nimm deinen Köter und verschwinde endlich, für immer. Geh dahin zurück, wo du die letzten dreißig Jahre verbracht hast", sagte er. „Kann ich nicht", flüsterte Elijah und sah auf den Boden. „Wie bitte?" „Nichts." „Dann..." „Ich gehe ja schon."

Elijah verließ mit Damon das Haus, drehte sich aber nochmal zu Severus um, der im Türrahmen stand – wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich ging. „Ist noch was?", fragte Snape und verengte die Augen. „Ja, eins noch", erwiderte Elijah und sah ihn genau an. „Nur noch, dass es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, wenn du mir kurz zugehört hättest. So aber, wirst du eine, aus deiner Sicht, böse Überraschung erleben." Elijah ging mit Damon und Severus sah ihm nach. „Was soll das heißen?", rief er ihm zu. Elijah drehte sich um und lief rückwärts weiter. „Das kannst du selbst herausfinden!", rief er ihm zu und drehte sich dann wieder um. Er hörte, wie Severus die Tür zuschlug, dann war es still in Spinner's End. Elijah entschied sich dazu mit Damon eine kleine Runde durch das Städtchen Cokeworth zu gehen.

* * *

Am Abend lag Elijah in seinem Bett und las Jack London's White Fang. Damon lag am Fuß des Bettes auf einer Decke, die auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer ruhig vor sich hin. Elijah griff nach einem Glas mit Blended Scotch, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Er nippte an dem Glas während er las und stellte es dann, ohne seine Augen vom Buch zu nehmen, wieder weg.

Nach einer Weile, er hatte ein Kapitel beendet, legte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, klappte es zu und legte es neben die dreiviertel leere Flache Scotch auf seinem Nachttisch. Seufzend verschränkte er die Arme hinterm Kopf. Damons Kopf tauchte auf und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Noch wach?", fragte Elijah ihn lächelnd. Damon bellte nur und legte den Kopf schief. „Du willst wissen, was los ist, richtig?", erkundigte sich Elijah und Damon bellte erneut. „Nun gut, es geht um Severus. Wenn er mir zugehört hätte – nur kurz –, dann... Ach, ich erahne seine Reaktion schon. Das wird lustig! Er ist so stur! Und kann offensichtlich nicht vergeben – oder vergessen. Dreißig Jahre verdammt! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so nachtragend ist. Lasse ich ihn halt für den Rest der Woche in Ruhe. Hab danach ja genug Zeit mit ihm zu reden. Und so einfach kann er mir dann nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Kaum möglich, was?", erzählte Elijah dem Hund, der erneut bellte. „Genau. Ich werde mein Ziel schon erreichen. Er kann auch nicht ewig vor mir flüchten. Irgendwann werde ich schon mit ihm reden können und das klären. Und wenn ich ihn dazu an einen Stuhl fesseln muss, ist mir auch recht, dann hört er mir wenigstens zu", fuhr Elijah fort, grinsend bei dem Gedanken an einen, an einen Stuhl, gefesselten Severus Snape. Dann wurde seine Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst und bedauernd. „Es wird höchste Zeit, das ich das kläre. Es soll wieder so sein wie früher. Er hat schon recht. Dreißig Jahre sind ein zu großer Zeitraum für eine Entschuldigung", merkte er an und legte sich dann auf die Seite. „Gute Nacht, Damon."

Damon bellte nur kurz und legte sich dann auch wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Elijah lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Severus ihm vergeben würde. Doch Elijah sah auch ein, dass, wenn Severus es seit dreißig Jahren weder vergessen noch vergeben konnte, dass die Chance darauf, dass er es jetzt tat, doch sehr gering war.

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 2. Was sagt ihr? Lasst 'nen Kommi da!


	3. Chapter 3: It's my pleasure!

****So, ein neues Kapitel. Mal sehen, wann ich ein neues uploaden kann. Bin im Stress etc.

Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****„It's my pleasure!"**

Severus war heilfroh darüber, dass Elijah ihn dann endlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Das hatte seine Laune wenigstens etwas gehoben. Trotzdem lag sie noch unter null, schließlich musste er heute nach Hogwarts zur Konferenz. Wie er das hasste! Zwei Tage vorher, wie sinnlos. Ein Tag vorher würde auch genügen, dachte er immer wieder. Doch Dumbledore war da wohl anderer Meinung. Neue Kollegen mussten sich doch erstmal zurecht finden. Und man musste sich auch selbst erst wieder daran gewöhnen wieder in der Schule zu sein. Außerdem konnte man dann den freien Tag vor Schulbeginn dazu nutzen um seinen Stundenplan schon mal auswendig zu lernen. Das waren immer wieder seine Argumente. Und Severus hatte sich immer wieder gedacht, dass das Unsinn sei. Die neuen Kollegen verliefen sich auch trotz, dass sie früher in der Schule waren. Und was konnte an der Umstellung von Ferien auf Schule so schwer sein? Außerdem bräuchte er keinen ganzen Tag um seinen Stundenplan auswendig zu kennen. Doch auch dafür hatte der alte Schulleiter ein Argument parat: Das war seine Meinung.

„Meine Meinung... Pah! Ich wette, Minerva, oder sonst wer vom Kollegium, denkt genauso", murmelte Severus vor sich hin als er das Haus verließ um runter zum Fluss zu gehen. Da sich an einem Samstag am Ende der Sommerferien dort kaum jemand rumtrieb – auch sonst eigentlich nicht –, war das der perfekte Ort um zu apparieren. Und das tat er auch, nachdem er nochmal sicher gegangen war, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

Sekunden später stand er hinter der Appariergrenze im Verbotenen Wald. Er bereitete sich mental auf das Bevorstehende vor und ging dann zum Schloss. Er sah hoch zur Turmuhr und musste feststellen, dass er zu spät kam. _Na ganz toll_, dachte er sich und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit etwas. Bald war er am Lehrerzimmer angekommen, wo der erste Teil des Tages ablief. Er drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür.

„Verzei..." Severus hielt in seiner Entschuldigung inne als er in die Lehrerrunde sah. Etwas an diesem Bild störte ihn ganz gewaltig und er wusste auch ganz genau wieso. „Was hat _der_ hier verloren?!", entfuhr es ihm wütend und zeigte dabei auf das einzige „neue" Gesicht am Tisch: Elijah. Und neben Elijah saß Damon. Severus wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das musste ein Alptraum sein. _Wach auf, Severus, wach auf verdammt nochmal!_, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Elijah lächelte verschmitzt und in seinem Blick lag etwas Eigenartiges. Severus konnte es nicht genau deuten. Er sah zu Dumbledore, dieser sah ihn mahnend an. „Also wirklich, Severus. Hallo erstmal", sagte der alte Zauberer. Dann wies er auf Elijah. „Das ist Elijah Petrov Aleksandov, unser neuer Lehrer für..." „Nein!", schnauzte Severus plötzlich und verwunderte Blicke hefteten sich an ihn. „Beende diesen Satz nicht, Albus. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", fuhr Snape entsetzt und wütend fort. „Natürlich meine ich das Ernst. Wieso sollte ich denn nicht?", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Weil dieser... dieser..." „Ja?" Severus dachte über eine gescheite Antwort nach, doch ihm fiel keine ein. „Wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast... Professor Petrov Aleksandov, dass ist Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Aber ich denke, Sie beide kennen sich schon etwas länger", sagte nun Dumbledore. „Ja, ein wenig länger. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Severus. Ach und kürzen sie den Nachnamen ruhig nur auf Petrov ab", erwiderte Elijah mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Severus wollte etwas sagen, besah sich aber, wegen dem Ort an dem er sich befand, eines Besseren. „Kannst du dich dann bitte endlich hinsetzten, Severus?", wandte sich Dumbledore wieder an ihn und sah ihn prüfend an.

Severus, dem diese Situation schon bedingt dadurch, dass Elijah hier war, nicht gefiel, setzte sich widerstrebend an den Tisch – leider musste er neben Elijah sitzen, da sonst kein Platz frei war. Das hatte er also davon, wenn er ein Mal zu spät kam. Das würde er sich merken. Aber auch sein kleiner „Ausbruch" bereitete ihm nun Kopfschmerzen. _Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort_, dachte er zähneknirschend. Er ignorierte Elijah und dessen Hund konsequent, konzentrierte sich aber auch nur halbherzig auf die Konferenz. Ihm kamen Elijahs letzte Worte in den Kopf, die dieser gesagt hatte, bevor Severus ihn dann, bis heute, nicht mehr gesehen hatte: _„Nur noch, dass es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre, wenn du mir kurz zugehört hättest. So aber, wirst du eine, aus deiner Sicht, böse Überraschung erleben"_, hatte er gesagt. Severus wurde klar, dass er das hier gemeint hatte und verfluchte diesen nervtötenden Kerl.

* * *

Nach der Konferenz ging es zum Essen in die Große Halle. Die Hauselfen Hogwarts' hatten wie immer etwas wunderbares gezaubert. Auch diesmal _musste_ Severus neben Elijah sitzen – der Appetit war ihm redlich vergangen. Dafür hatte Elijah anscheinend umso größeren. Er schlug eifrig zu. Severus sah ihn angewidert an, Elijah bemerkte das. Er kaute zu Ende, schluckte und wandte sich an Severus. „Was?", fragte er grinsend. „Das meintest du", stellte Severus fest. „Was meinte ich?" „_Das hier_. Du. Lehrer in Hogwarts." „Oh, das. Ja, das meinte ich. Ich wollte es dir die ganze Zeit sagen, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht zuhören." „Stimmt, das war ein Fehler. Hätte ich dir mal zugehört." „Sag ich doch!" „Nein, nein, lass mich ausreden. Hätte ich dir mal zugehört. Dann wäre ich vorgewarnt wurden und hätte noch rechtzeitig gekündigt!"

Severus hatte es extra laut gesagt, etwas zu laut wie ihm nun auffiel, denn alle sahen ihn interessiert an. Minerva ergriff als erste das Wort. „Du hättest was?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Gekündigt. Hast du doch wohl gehört!", erwiderte Severus und verdrehte die Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder an Elijah, rückte mit dem Stuhl aber erst noch ein Stück nach hinten und stieß dabei Damon an, der wütend knurrte. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du den da mit hier hast", knurrte daraufhin Snape und stand auf. „Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dich jetzt ein Jahr am Kragen hab. Das ist schlimmer als mein schlimmster Alptraum!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er wütend die Große Halle.

Seine Kollegen sahen ihm verwirrt nach und Damon klaute das Essen von Severus' Teller. Elijah schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und schob seinen Teller beiseite. Nun klaute Damon sein Essen. Elijah sah ihn an, aber sein Blick war ausdruckslos. Statt etwas zu sagen, nahm er einen Schluck seines Tees und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Damon verkroch sich mit dem Rest seiner Beute unter den Tisch.

„Wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, Professor, woher kennen Sie Severus?", fragte Filius Flitwick, der die Szenen zuvor neugierig verfolgt hatte. Elijah setzte sich wieder normal hin und sah den kleinen Lehrer an. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Professor... Flitwick?", erwiderte Elijah nur, der kleine Lehrer nickte. „Nennen Sie mich ruhig Filius." „Elijah."

„Also, Elijah, wir haben Zeit. Sie können ruhig erzählen", meinte nun Minerva und lächelte aufmunternd. Doch Elijah schüttelte den Kopf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich möchte mir Severus nicht noch mehr zum Feind machen als eh schon", kommentierte er. „Niemand möchte sich Severus zum Feind machen, doch viele machen es immer wieder. Viel Schlimmer kann es eigentlich nicht werden als es jetzt schon ist." Elijah sah sie an und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Es kann schlimmer werden und wird es, wenn ich etwas erzähle. Aber..." Elijah sah nun die Große Halle entlang. „... so viel kann ich Ihnen sagen. Severus ist ein verdammt nachtragender Mensch. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit und ist nun auch schon dreißig Jahre her, aber, wie es scheint, kann er weder vergessen noch vergeben", fuhr er fort und stand nun auch auf. Mit Damon im Schlepptau verließ auch er die Halle.

Der Rest sah auch ihm verwirrt nach. Pomona Sprout war die erste, die wieder etwas sagte. „Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist? Die beiden sehen sich irgendwie ähnlich", sagte sie und wurde überrascht angesehen. „Nun sagt nicht, dass euch das nicht aufgefallen ist." Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam auf und man nickte. „Ich frage mich, was passiert ist", sagte nun Minerva und sprach damit die gedankliche Frage aller in der Großen Halle aus.

* * *

Severus hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen und seine Laune war sichtlich im Keller. Auch wenn er Elijah nicht sehen wollte, so hatte er entschieden in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Dafür würde er sich die restlichen Mahlzeiten in seine Räume bringen lassen. Also machte er sich an diesem Morgen schlecht gelaunt auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und hoffte dabei inständigst, dass ihm, bis er in der Großen Halle war, keiner begegnete. Seine Hoffnung wurde zur Kenntnis genommen. Und Elijah war auch noch nicht da. Damit fing der Tag doch ganz gut an. Doch offensichtlich, bemerkte Snape, hatte er gestern doch etwas verpasst.

„Sag mal Severus, was ist zwischen dir und Elijah vorgefallen, dass du ihn so verabscheust?", erkundigte sich Albus und die Aufmerksamkeit aller lag auf Severus. Dieser, der sich eigentlich gerade etwas Tee einschenken wollte, sah Albus eindringlich an. „Was hat er erzählt?", wollte er wissen und setzte die Kanne wieder ab. „Nur, dass du anscheinend ziemlich nachtragend bist", meinte Minerva. „Das wird ja wohl nicht alles sein. Elijah ist niemand, der sich kurz fasst." „Also kurz war das schon. Er meinte nur, dass es wegen einer Kleinigkeit vor... dreißig Jahren sei." „Kleinigkeit? Kleinigkeit? So sieht er das, ich nicht." „Was war das denn?" „Das, meine Teuerste, geht dich rein gar nichts an. Nur so viel: für ihn hatte diese Kleinigkeit keine fatalen Folgen." „Fatale Folgen?"

Überrascht sah man Severus an, dann wurde das Augenmerk auf das Eingangstor der Halle gerichtete, die gerade aufgegangen war. Elijah kam mit Damon im Schlepptau herein und lief zum Tisch. Severus bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick ehe er sich nun endlich etwas Tee einschenkte. Elijah setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hörst du mir jetzt vielleicht zu?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass Severus schon erfahren hatte, dass er ein wenig geplaudert hatte. Severus sah ihn nicht an als er sprach. „Nein. Da ich mir denken kann, was du besprechen willst, sage ich gleich mal: Ich werde mit dir nicht über diese Kleinigkeit reden." Elijah seufzte. „Sturkopf", murmelte er und begann zu essen. „Was?!" Nun sah Severus ihn doch an, herausfordernd und mit deutlicher Wut. „Nichts", sagte Elijah ruhig. „Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Snape und trank seinen Tee.

Während die beiden sich ihrem Frühstück widmeten, sahen sich die anderen Lehrer entweder sie oder sich verwirrt an. „Das kann noch etwas werden", flüsterte Minerva Albus zu, der nur zustimmend nickte und einen Seitenblick auf Severus warf.

* * *

Severus verbrachte den restlichen Tag in seinen Räumen und überarbeitete nochmal seinen Lehrplan für das kommende Schuljahr. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer vor sich hin und das Holz knackte durch die Hitze. Ansonsten war es ruhig. Severus genoss die Ruhe, wusste er doch, dass sie bald vorbei sein würde. Ab morgen würden wieder laut redende, schreiende und nervende Kinder durch die Gänge des Schlosses laufen. Ab morgen würde er diesen Nervensägen versuchen, das exakte Brauen von Zaubertränken beizubringen. Und wenn er daran dachte, dass Elijah da war und ihn wahrscheinlich nerven würde, dann war Severus jetzt schon klar, dass er nach diesem Schuljahr einen lange Urlaub brauchen würde. Die Sommerferien, so überlegte er, würden dafür kaum ausreichen.

Er hatte den Lehrplan fertig und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Was jetzt tun? Etwas trinken und lesen? Nein, dazu war es noch zu früh. Er sah an die Decke und schloss die Augen um nachzudenken. Momente später stand er auf und verließ seine Räume. Mit der Gefahr auf Elijah zu stoßen, verließ er auch die Kerker und machte einen Rundgang durch das Schloss. Es gab zwar nichts, was er nicht schon kannte, aber während des Schuljahrs würde er wohl kaum so ruhig durch die Gänge streifen können. Wenn dann nur nachts, doch dann wollte er doch besser schlafen und sich von dem vergangenen Tag erholen. Er würde nur nachts durch die Gänge gehen, wenn es seine Aufgabe sein würde.

Er hätte es ahnen müssen, hatte er auch, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht passieren würde. Als er um eine Ecke im zweiten Stock bog, sah er Elijah, der sich mit Minerva unterhielt. Elijahs ständiger Begleiter Damon war natürlich mit von der Partie, was auch sonst. Severus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten, ging zurück, doch schon bald darauf hörte er: „Severus, warte!" _Elijah_, dachte Severus zähneknirschend. Er war drauf und dran ihn einfach zu ignorieren, doch das wurde spätestens dann unmöglich als plötzlich Damon ihm den Weg versperrte. „Was zum...?", fragte Snape leise überrascht. „Er ist eben schnell", sagte Elijah. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Ich – will – nicht – mit dir reden!", sagte Severus drohend. „Ich verstehe es, halte es aber für dumm", meinte Elijah. „Und, lass mich raten, du wirst nicht aufhören, es zu versuchen." „Korrekt." „Darf ich fragen, wieso? Wieso gehst du mir damit so dermaßen auf die Nerven?!" Elijah lächelte, „Weil es mir ein Vergnügen ist, Sev, deswegen. Und weil es einfach Zeit wird, dass wir das klären", erklärte er und wurde wieder ernst. „Da gibt es nichts zu klären. Du bist abgehauen und damit Ende", erwiderte Severus teils wütend. „Eben nicht! Wir haben das zu klären, Sev!" „Hör auf!"

Severus packte Elijah am Kragen und sah ihn aus verengten Augen drohend an. „Hör auf, Eli! Sonst wird dieses Jahr für dich zur Hölle auf Erden, das verspreche ich dir. Dann wird es für keinen von uns gut enden. Glaube... mir, das wird mein _Vergnügen_ sein", zischte er und ließ dann von Elijah ab. Dieser war zwar geschockt, beruhigte sich aber schnell und strich seinen Anzug glatt. „Ich freue mich schon drauf. Bis dann,_ Sev_", erwiderte er und ging an Severus vorbei den Gang runter, neben ihm lief Damon. Severus sah ihm verwirrt nach, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort.

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 3. Freue mich immer über FB. Levi


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon In A Lifetime

So, Leute, hier ist Kapitel 4. Endlich wird's aufgeklärt. Viel Spaß bei der Überraschung! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Once Upon In A Lifetime (The Broken Promise)  
**

Elijah saß schweigend am Tisch und starrte auf seinen Teller, der noch golden glänzte. Er schloss die Augen, kurz, öffnete sie wieder und sah auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Severus kam nicht zum Mittagessen. _War ja eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen_, dachte Elijah deprimiert und trank einen Schluck seines Tees, nur genießen konnte er ihn nicht, dabei war es sein Lieblingstee. Minerva sah ihn abschätzend an. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Elijah?", fragte sie fürsorglich. „Hm? Nein, es ist nur... Ich hab keinen großen Hunger", antwortete Elijah abwesend, sagte aber nicht die volle Wahrheit. Das merkte allerdings die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin und sie lächelte verständnisvoll. „Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?", erkundigte sie sich. Elijah sah sie überrascht an und nickte dann. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen den Grund", meinte er und trank noch etwas von seinem Tee. „Severus?", fragte sie trotzdem. Elijah reagierte mit einem verzogenen Gesicht auf den Namen und murrte. „Er ist so... so... so..." „Nun sagen Sie schon, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist." „Wissen Sie, Minerva, ich bin der schlichten Überzeugung, dass Sie das nicht verstehen würden. Ich meine, ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht einmal. Und Severus vermutlich auch nicht."

„Da hast du recht." Alle drehten sich um und sahen Snape im Rahmen der Hintertür stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Seit wann stehst du da?", fragte Albus überrascht. „Noch nicht lange", lautete die Antwort des Tränkemeisters. Elijah atmete erleichtert aus. Severus verengte die Augen und fixierte ihn. „Beende doch deinen Satz, Elijah", sagte er monoton. „Wie? Was...", versuchte Elijah zu erwidern, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Ich bin so... Wie bin ich, Eli?" Elijah schluckte und wurde auf seinem Platz ein gutes Stück kleiner. Snape sah ihn herausfordernd an, dann legte er seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Was denn? Hast du vergessen, was du sagen wolltest? Oder wusstest du nie, was du sagen solltest?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Elijah sah ihn nur an. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er recht hatte? Stimmt, Elijah wusste nicht, was er sagen hätte sollen. „War zu erwarten, oder meinst du nicht?", sagte Severus und verschwand wieder durch die Hintertür. Elijah sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann sprang er auf und folgte ihm. Damon lief hinterher. Erneut saß der Rest der Belegschaft von Hogwarts verwirrt in der Großen Halle.

Elijah fing Severus kurz vor der Großen Treppe ab. „Das muss aufhören!", sagte er bestimmt. „Was?", fragte Severus und sah ihn an. „Du weißt, was. Wir sind von nun an Kollegen und werden uns wohl oder übel jeden Tag sehen." „Das lässt sich auch verhindern." „Severus, wieso willst du das nicht klären?" „Wieso? Weil es da nichts zu klären gibt – deswegen. Was gibt es da zu klären? Du bist abgehauen, geflohen, und hast bewiesen, dass du es bist, der dir am meisten bedeutet. Ende der Klärung." Snape lief weiter. Elijah rang einen Moment mit sich, dann: „Es tut mir leid!" Severus blieb stehen, drehte aber nur den Kopf leicht. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Es war ein Fehler, ein dummer. Das weiß ich heute auch. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte nur nicht mehr das alles ertragen müssen", erklärte Elijah. „Und ich? Denkst du, ich wollte es noch länger ertragen? Aber mir blieb keine Wahl nachdem du abgehauen warst. Es wurde schlimmer", erwiderte Severus und klang dabei ungewohnt emotional. „Es tut mir leid. Severus..." Elijah stand nun hinter ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Severus zog die Schulter weg und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, stand aber nun Elijah zugewandt. „Severus. Bedeutet das, was davor war denn nichts mehr?", fragte dieser, Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Damon trat neben Elijah und dieser streichelte seinen Kopf. Als Severus fast um die Ecke gebogen war, entschloss sich Elijah noch zu einem letzten Schachzug. „Wir sind Brüder! Bedeutet das auch nichts mehr?", rief er Snape zu. Severus blieb stehen, sah einen Moment auf den Boden und dann zu Elijah. Er ging zurück und stand vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos – beinahe. In seinen dunklen Augen war Trauer zu erkennen. „Nein, nicht für mich, nicht mehr. Vor dreißig Jahren, ja. Aber du hast dich nicht wie ein Bruder verhalten damals und seit dem Tag bist du nicht mehr mein Bruder, nicht für mich", erklärte er und ging dann.

Elijah sah ihm traurig nach und ließ sich dann an der Wand entlang auf den Boden nieder, Damon legte seine Schnauze auf ein Knie und sah ihn tröstend an. Elijah legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

_„Sev?", fragte Elijah seinen Zwillingsbruder, der neben ihm im Schnee lag. Die beiden Snapes waren gerade sechs Jahre alt und dieser Tag sollte ein schöner sein, doch war es alles andere als das. „Ja, was denn?", fragte der junge Severus, der die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt hatte und zum fast weißen Himmel hinauf sah. „Glaubst du, es wird immer so weitergehen? Er wird uns schlagen, ohne Grund", wollte Elijah wissen. „Für ihn ist der Grund, dass wir 'anders' sind, ausreichend genug. Von daher... ja, ich glaube, dass es immer so weitergehen wird. Mit viel Glück geschieht ihm ein Unfall", erklärte Severus ernst. Elijah stieß ihn in die Rippen. „So etwas darfst du nicht sagen. Auch wenn er kein guter ist, ist er immer noch unser Vater", meinte er. „Ich weiß. Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ich ihn lieber tot sehen würde", entgegnete Severus. Elijah sah ihn skeptisch an, nickte dann aber._

_Er hatte recht_, dachte Elijah als er die Augen wieder öffnete. „Er hatte recht", sagte er dann und stand auf. „Wer hatte womit recht?" Elijah fuhr herum und sah in Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht. „Oh, Minerva. Ich hab Sie... Wie lange stehen Sie...", stammelte Elijah vor sich hin und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Seit jetzt. Wer hat womit recht?", antwortete Minerva und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ach, Severus. Es ist diese alte Geschichte", erklärte Elijah und machte einen abweisende Handbewegung. „Sitzen Sie deshalb hier?" „Nun... ja." „Was ist passiert?" „Gar nichts. Nun, das stimmt nicht ganz. Wir haben diese Sache nur geklärt, endlich." „Darf ich raten? Es ist nicht das dabei herausgekommen, was Sie sich gewünscht hätten." „Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber ich verstehe ihn, schließlich... war es mein Fehler. Ich habe ihn... Er ist... Nein, das ist nicht wichtig. Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber ich bin müde. Ich werde in meine Gemächer gehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Elijah dann und zog sich, ähnlich wie Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt, in die stille Einsamkeit seiner Privaträume zurück.

* * *

_„Wir stecken ziemlich tief in der Patsche, oder?" Elijah sah Severus ängstlich an. Dieser schluckte. „Oh ja. Wenn er das sieht, dann sind wir des Todes... glaub ich. Auf jeden Fall wird er härter zuschlagen. Allerdings, wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist er zu betrunken um es zu bemerken", sagte er und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich will das gar nicht herausfinden", meinte Elijah und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich auch nicht, aber jetzt kann man auch nichts mehr dagegen tun. Wir können den Mist ja schlecht ersetzen." „Stimmt. Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Ich weiß nicht. Uns verstecken?" „Nein, das ist auch keine Lösung... klingt aber verlockend." „Ich weiß. Nur besteht dabei das Problem, dass es hier kaum einen Ort zum Verstecken gibt." „Auch wieder wahr."_

_Die Snape-Zwillinge standen vor einem Haufen Glasscherben und Holz. Braune Flüssigkeiten hatten sich zu einer großen Lache vermischt, die nun zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch floss. Penetranter Alkoholgeruch stieg in ihre Nasen. Sie hörten eine Tür und erschraken. Elijah packte Severus am Arm. „Was jetzt? Das wird er sein", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Severus dachte angestrengt nach. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte er seinen Bruder. „Halb zehn, schätze ich mal", antwortete dieser. „Dann habe ich eine Idee." Sie hörten schwere, schleifende Schritte und schluckten. Severus packte Elijah am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür und lauschte. „Legen wir uns hin und tun so als ob wir tief und fest schlafen. Auch wenn er reinkommen sollte, dürfen wir uns nicht bewegen", meinte er und ging zu seinem Bett. „Das ist dein Plan?", fragte Elijah skeptisch. „Hast du einen besseren?" „Nein, ich meine ja auch nur, dass du schon mal bessere hattest." „Ja und?"_

_Severus legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn über sich. Elijah tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich und sie lauschten ruhig auf irgendein Geräusch, was bedeutete, dass ihr Vater ihr Zimmer betreten würde. Doch als die Schritte lauter wurden und näher kamen und schließlich vor ihrer Tür stoppten, wurde diese nicht geöffnet. Es dauerte eine Weile dann waren wieder Schritte zu hören, die an ihrem Zimmer vorbei in ein anderes gingen. Severus und Elijah atmeten auf. „Hat doch funktioniert", meinte Severus triumphierend. „Das weißt du noch nicht. Du weißt nur, dass wir jetzt keinen Ärger kriegen", erwiderte Elijah flüsternd. „Sei kein Pessimist, Eli."_

_Elijah grummelte vor sich hin während Severus die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch anschaltete und ein Buch aus dem Schränkchen nahm. Er strich über den Einband und seufzte. „Hoffentlich kommt sie bald mal wieder zu Besuch", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Elijah legte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Wer?", fragte er leise. „Grandma. Es ist schon so lange her, meinst du nicht?" „Zu lange, ja. Wenn sie kommt, dann liest sie uns bestimmt wieder vor." „Ja. Eigentlich könnten wir die Bücher ja auch mal selber lesen." „Schon, aber sie liest so schön." „Ich weiß."_

_Es verging eine Weile der Stille und die Zwillinge hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Irgendwann legte Severus das Buch zurück in das Schränkchen und schaltete die Lampe aus. „Elijah?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig. „Ja?", kam es vom anderen Bett. „Lass uns einen Pakt schließen." „Einen Pakt?" Severus hörte die Verwunderung aus der Stimme seines Bruders. „Einen Pakt, einen Schwur, ein Versprechen", erläuterte er. „Worüber?" Im fahlen Licht des Mondscheins, das durch das einzige Fenster im Raum fiel, erkannte Elijah, dass sich Severus auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und ihn ansah. Mit den Händen zog er am Bettlaken._

_Elijah setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah Severus neugierig und verwirrt an. „Lass uns versprechen, dass wir immer für einander da sind. Dass wir uns immer gegenseitig beschützen und verteidigen. Dass wir den anderen nicht im Stich lassen. Egal wann und egal was passieren mag", erklärte Severus ernst und sah seinen Bruder lange an. Elijah erwiderte den Blick und streckte dann die Hand aus. „Immer. Egal was passiert", sagte er schwach lächelnd. Severus lächelte ebenso und ergriff die Hand seines Bruders. Nach einer kurzen Weile ließen sie die Hand des jeweils anderen wieder los. „Damit wäre es beschlossen", meinte Severus. „Ein Pakt fürs Leben", entgegnete Elijah. „Ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit, mein Bruder." „Für alle Zeiten, ja."_

_Sie legten sich zurück in ihre Betten und deckten sich zu. „Gute Nacht, Sev", murmelte Elijah noch. „Gute Nacht, Eli", erwiderte Severus und kurz darauf waren die beiden jungen Snapes eingeschlafen und in ihren Träumen versunken._

* * *

Severus genoss den Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft seiner beiden besten Freunde: einem Buch und einer Flasche Scotch (Whisky). Im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer ruhig vor sich hin. Die Flammen züngelten über die Holzscheite und es knisterte und knackte. Severus saß in seinem Sessel. Er hatte ein Bein übers andere geschlagen, auf seinem Schoß lag das aufgeschlagene Buch und in seiner linken Hand hielt er das milchige Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit darin. Es war nicht so, dass es ein besonderer Nachmittag war, aber normalerweise trank er nicht so früh am Tag schon Alkohol. Das hob er sich meistens für den Abend auf, auch in den Ferien. Doch in solch einer Situation, wie der, in der er sich nun befand, war es wohl das einzige, was ihn vernünftig ablenkte. Er durfte es nur nicht übertreiben, sonst würde er noch angetrunken zum Abendessen nachher torkeln. Das wäre zwar ein Bild, dass keiner so schnell vergessen würde, aber er legte es nicht auf so eine Peinlichkeit an. Das Schuljahr würde eh noch unangenehm genug werden.

Severus leerte das Whiskyglas und blätterte eine Seite um. Als er auf die Zeilen sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich so gar keine Lust mehr hatte zu lesen. Er hatte von Anfang an keine gehabt, wenn er ehrlich zu sich wahr. Er hatte sich nur ablenken wollen. Nur durch die Verstärkung des Alkohols gelang ihm das auch einigermaßen. Aber eben nur einigermaßen, vollends ging es nicht. Dafür hätte er wohl ungebremst weiter trinken müssen. Auch etwas, was nicht zur Debatte stand. So viel hatte er noch nie getrunken, dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und am nächsten Tag keine Ahnung mehr von dem hatte, was zuvor passiert war. Er wollte es auch nie herausfinden wie das war. Es war nicht schlimm, wenn ihm einige Erfahrungen fehlten.

Severus sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. Was sollte er mit den verbleibenden Stunden nur anstellen? Sich auf den nervtötenden Unterricht morgen vorbereiten? Nein, das könne er auch noch später machen. Doch noch lesen? Diese Frage war so leicht zu beantworten wie das Lösen der Aufgabe 1+1. Nein, ohne Umkehr ein klares Nein. Trinken? Diese Frage war schon zuvor beantwortet worden. Aber was blieb ihm dann? Durchs Schloss wandern wie ein schwarzes Gespenst? Über die Ländereien streifen und etwas feststellen, was er eh schon wusste? Nämlich, dass das langweilig war. Auch das bot keine Option dar. Aber was tun? Was tun? Noch nie war ihm so langweilig gewesen. Nein, halt, das stimmte nicht. Aber bisher hatte er immer eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dieser tödlichen Langeweile zu entfliehen.

„Langeweile ist tödlich", murmelte er als er das Buch zuklappte und es auf den Tisch legte, das milchige Glas folgte. Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und dachte zähneknirschend nach. Was anfangen mit einem Nachmittag an dem es wohl besser war, die heimischen Räume nicht zu verlassen? Es war zum Haare raufen! Eine Möglichkeit gab es noch, aber das passte nicht zu ihm. So überhaupt gar nicht! Doch andererseits... etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht mehr ein, da die Möglichkeiten, die er sonst noch hätte, für ihn alle nicht in Frage kamen, wegen gewissen Gründen. Also entschied er sich für die letzte Möglichkeit. Er stand auf, ging ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Nur ein Nickerchen, für eine Stunde. Mehr nicht...

* * *

So, das war Chapter 4. Was denkt ihr? Wart ihr sehr überrascht? Oder hattet ihr schon so 'ne Ahnung? Aus diesem Grund ist diese Story sehr OoC, aber ich finde sie gut, sie gefällt mir - auch die Idee an sich. Und es hat lange gedauert bis ich mich dazu überreden konnte, dass ich es schreibe. Gute Entscheidung?

Bis zu Kap. 5

Eure Leviosa


End file.
